Case of the Two Faced
by krazydomino
Summary: Prodigy of autopsy, Dr. Haru Miura and her tag team of scientists are joined with the famed detective, Tsunayoshi Sawada and his gang of misfit underlings, the Vongola. Their mission is to reveal the identity of the mysterious killer, Clel, the man behind Haru's best friend death! Join Haru as she spirals into a world of scandals, crime, betrayal and love!


**Summary: Prodigy of autopsies, Dr. Haru Miura and her tag team of scientists are joined with the famed detective, Tsunayoshi Sawada and his gang of misfit underlings, the Vongola. Their mission is to reveal the identity of the mysterious killer, Clel, the man behind Haru's best friend death! Join Haru as she spirals into a world of scandals, crime, betrayal and love!**

**Disclaimer: I will never be Akira Amano. Never.**

**Alert! The characters will be slightly OOC.**

**xxx**

**Prologue**

**xxxx**

The echoing footsteps of a young woman could be heard throughout the abandoned metro station. Harsh breathing resounded against the empty walls. The young woman's eyes were shining in fear and desperation as she ran toward the metal elevator. " Just a few more steps," she thought, " Just a few more steps until-"

" Did you really think you would get away from me? "

That voice chilled her to the bone. She knew that voice. She was friends with his superior. But that couldn't be! That means he betrayed them!

The man's maniacal laughter interrupted her thoughts. " Look at this, Sawada's little girlfriend is about to meet her gruesome demise! " he said as he mocked the way she always said things in a cheery tone. " I bet the little twerp would just dump you now and then, scum! " He started another cackling fit.

The woman only could glare at the man with undisguised anger and disgust.

" What's this? The foolish woman is acting like a big-shot! What nerve does that take, Sasagawa Kyoko?

Despite Kyoko's honey-sweet personality, she spoke to him in a scathing way. " Do not call me Kyoko. You do not and will never have the rights to call me that! "

The man sighed. " You're disrespectful. Why would you say something so mean to a man you knew since you were 14? "

Her glare only intensified. " You mean a man I used to know. Actually, you're not a man, you're a monster! " Kyoko spat out.

His grin only grew wider. " Oya Oya, I don't think you should say such snide remarks to the man who's about to kill you. " He let a short chuckle. " Look at you, acting so brave. Very different from your fourteen year old self. But we both know that won't last. Because, you're just a filthy maggot waiting to be destroyed. After all- "

Kyoko lunged as a form of final self-defense. " Who's the mag-" *SLASH*

" -you know something that you don't need to know."

He sighed while wiping the blood of his gloves. " What a shame. She was a true beauty." He then started his daily fit of laughing while walking toward the exit, leaving behind a detached and bloody Kyoko.

**xxx**

_Somewhere later in Milan, Italy…_

The sound of her ringtone from her cellphone started her. " Hahi! Haru should really change her ringtone! " She then picked up her cell phone. " Hello?" After listening to the speaker, the woman snapped her cellphone shut. " They have a new body coming into today. Haru guesses it's time for work. They seriously need to find the killer." She half-heartedly smiled as she started slipping on her blue plastic gloves while picking up a small black brief case.

" Why does Haru have a horrible feeling now? "

**xxx**

** A/N: Err… I guess that's my story. Of course it's still the prologue so the it doesn't really tell anything. Basically, this fic is going to have romance, crime and character death. Right now, I'm not sure what the pairings are going to be. But seriously, suggest anything! Het, Yuri, Yaoi, anything! Even 1896(hibarixchrome), my anti-OTP! I'm seriously flexible with pairings. But of course, Haru has to be with someone. After all, Haru's mostly going to be the focus of the story. And yes, people will still die. By the way, who do you think the killer is? To me it's kind of obvious. . Then again, I know who the killer is…**

**Question of the day: What are your favorite movies?**

**krazydomino, out!**


End file.
